Raven's Animated Goth Girls Club
by General Rage
Summary: Raven has gathered the Goth Girls of the animated world in a little club of her own so that may discuss things from their own unique point of view and not be ridiculed for it.
1. Chapter 1

This is one of those things I'm gonna update time to time. If an idea that comes up that I'd like to be expressed somewhere its gonna show up here. This first one isn't much, just a twist. If any of you ask who Ruby Gloom and her friends are, Iris has one eye, Misery has constant tears dripping down her grey face and Ruby is always smiling for some reason or another. Yes I'm a man who caught a girl show, I'm secure enough in my masculinity to admit that. Also I'm secure enough in that aspect to do this entire fanfic from a girl's perspective. There, now no one will think of me as another chauvinist man. Goths and regulars alike, enjoy our first topic for today.

Edit: Because everyone is getting annoyed at the fact I screwed up Mandy's hometown I'm correcting it. Grimmsvile, which is not a place, has been changed to Endsville. Also, Ruby and her friends are from a show here in Canada named after her, (Ruby Gloom) you Americans don't know it cause it only plays here. Also, yes, I'm sorry spelling Jynx's name wrong, from now on its spelled Jinx. Just don't make me go back and fix it every other story okay. I really hate it when I typo.

* * *

Raven's Animated Goth Girls Club

Goth Girl Meeting Room, where Goth Girls disscuss anything and everything, today's topic...Valentines Day.

"Hello everyone," Raven said "welcome once again to another meeting of the Animated Goth Girls club. I am of course club president Raven of Azerath. Member of the Teen Titans and currently the most popular Goth superhero on TV. Even though my comic book original shares none of those similarities with my lifestyle. And of course we have Jinx our Vice-President and Argent our Treasurer."

"Hey." Said Jinx

"Whatever," Argent said "you both know I had only a few lines iin the series."

"You make up for it in the GO comics." said Raven "Alright lets go around the room and welcome our fellow goths. Representing the average Goths, Sam of Danny Phantom.

"Present." Sam Replied "I didn't think I'd get here on time though. Danny ran into some ghost trouble and I had to bail him out."

"Again?" Raven asked

"Hey," Sam said "we beat ghosts up and learn valuable lessons from it. He has to get into these things otherwise the lesson is useless."

"Yeah, sure." said Raven annoyed "Okay representing the Hot Topic goths, who by the way aren't real goths, Ruby Gloom, Iris and Misery."

"Hi everybody!" Ruby said cheerfully

"Why the hell do we keep inviting her?" Jinx asked Raven

"I don't," Raven replied "she just keeps showing up. I've changed our meeting place ten times and she just keeps coming back for more."

"A car almost ran me over today," Misery said depressed "then I fell down a open sewer line when I jumped out of the way."

"Oh it isn't that bad Misery" Iris told her

"You're right," Misery agreed "last time I actually got hit, and that time it was a truck."

"Oh Misery," Ruby said "you and your close brushes with death."

"Sometimes I feel like ringing her neck though." Raven said to Jynx before turning back to the crowd "Okay then next member. representing the angry Goths with social problems Mandy from Endsville and Gaz from the Invader Zim series."

"You people are stupid." Gaz announced "Just like my brother, except he's stupider."

"This entire meeting is useless." Mandy told them "Nothing can stop the ever approaching seering pain of oblivion that edges closer with each passing day."

"We know," Raven replied "you keep reminding us everytime we meet up."

"You wouldn't have anything to do with this...you know...evil little premenition of yours would you?" Argent asked

Mandy looked around shiftly

"Maybe." She said

"She scares me." Jinx said to Raven

"Okay considering thats everyone lets head over to todays topic." Raven announced "As you all know Valentines Day was a few days ago. So lets go around and disscuss what we did."

"Who cares," said Sam "we all agree that Valentines Day is a load of crap."

"Except Ruby and her friends." Jinx added

"I made heart shaped cupcakes for all my friends." Ruby said happily

"Did anyone choke on them and die?" Mandy asked

"I almost did," Misery answered "but Iris did the himlich manueveur."

"Cupcake went flying out like a bat out of heck." Iris added

"Curses." Mandy thought "So close to getting rid of one of them."

"Valentines are stupid," said Gaz "that holiday is stupid. Anyone who gives out valentines on that say is also stupid."

"Is everything stupid?" Argent asked

"Wouldn't you like to know...stupid." Gaz replied

"Okay, okay," Raven said caliming everyone down "I know we all agree that Valentines day sucks arse...except Ruby and her friends. However this was before the majority of us had boyfriends or love interests we were actively pursuing. So every year I like for us to catch up on each other's personal love life and see how we're doing."

"Why don't you start?" Ruby asked "You've been with Beast Boy how long again?"

"Almost a year by now." Raven replied "You I never thought he'd come up with a good idea for Valentines day before a few days ago when he took me out to nice fancy restaurant. He got a suit and everything...however there was a Titans alert and we had to reschedule. In the end we ended up going to my usual hang out at the extremely depressing cafe. Beast Boy listened to some of my poetry, we had a few drinks, went strolling in the park for awhile and headed back to the tower."

Everyone looked at her to try and get her to explain more details.

"For the last time guys," Ravens aid with a frown "me and Beast Boy's private lives are not subject to disscussion."

"We all know you had sex." Jinx told her

"And this makes you think I'm going to share the expierence with you why?" Raven asked

"Oh come on Raven," Ruby pressed "just tell us how he kisses then?"

"My Great-Great-Great-Great Aunt tried to kiss her husband once" said Misery "...ended up kissing a cobra instead."

Everyone looked at Misery rather confused

"She had her eyes closed." She told them

"Your family has a major bad luck street," Raven told her "you know that?"

"No," Misery answered "I just assumed the world hated me."

"Anyway," Raven continued "my time with Beast Boy has been a big eye opener. Our conversations still remain considerably mature and I think his comedy skills are improving."

"You know we don't care about that." Sam said

"All we want to know is how good he is." Jinx told her

"Why should you care?" Raven asked "You're not even dating him."

"No," Argent replied "but its nice to actually do girl things once in awhile, ie. Talk about boys."

"Your boyfriend is probably stupid anyway." Said Gaz annoyed

"He is not." said Raven in anger "Beast Boy is dense at times yes, but he's definetly not stupid. We know each other well and he knows how I'm feeling just by looking at me."

"Does he know what position you want to go in before bed?" Jinx asked

Raven Sighed

"Look," she said "if I just tell you one good thing about him will you leave the subject alone?"

"Yes." Everyone replied

"Fine," She told them "Beast Boy is...a good kisser."

A Collective whoo came up from the room

"There," said Raven "can someone else publicly embarrass themselves now?"

"Well me and Kid Flash are certainly enjoying our free time together." Jinx said "This Valentines Day we went for a dinner and a movie, nothing special. He had to run off several times to stop bad guys, but he's back in like five seconds so it isn't horrible."

"I thought you two were having troubles before?" Sam asked

"Only in the bed department." Jinx told her "But we've fixed that. He's decided there are someplaces he has to slow down with. Still difficult to keep up with him though"

Everyone perched an eyebrow at this until Jinx explained further

"...in video games I mean." she told them "He's always beating me in Burnout."

"Well with me and Danny its been kinda rocky." said Sam

"Thats because you can't admit your feelings." Raven told her

"Because Danny is incredible oblivious to it all." Sam replied "Even Tucker knows and he's almost as dumb as him."

"Why is it that we all seem to love joking idiots?" Raven asked

"Cause...they treat us like equals and aren't assholes like most men?" Jinx replied

"True...that and we do find them hot." Raven answered

"Yeah...especially when Danny goes ghost." Sam replied

"Will you idiots shut up?" Mandy demanded "This is making me want to puke."

"You're just saying that cause you don't love anyone." Raven told her

"Love is for the weak and frail minded...like Billy." Mandy answered "Have you ever seen him on Valentines Day? Its like his brain has gotten smaller...or the hole has grown larger."

Flashback to Endsville School, as Billy runs up to Mandy's locker

"Hey Mandy!" Billy asked "I got you chocolates with caramel filling inside!"

"Why?" Mandy asked

"Cause you like them right?" Billy replied

"No I hate them...just like your face." Mandy told him

"Oh Mandy," Billy said "can't you just be joyful and happy for one day! I mean you already hate every holiday already. Why don't you like Valentines day?"

"Because Billy," Mandy told him "when I rule the world under an iron fisted rule the only holiday that will exist is Mandy's Day where all shall bow down to my supreme will or parish in a firey inferno as demons eat away at their souls."

Billy looked on stupidily

"I know!" Billy said "You're just sad cause you don't have a valentine."

"You didn't listen to a word I just said did you?" Mandy asked

"Not a word!" Billy replied "So how about take these chocolates and be my valentine! You know, as a pity favour."

Mandy took the chocolates fom him and slamed them back in Billy's face. She then walked off.

"Yeah," Billy said with her out of ear shot "she digs me."

End flashback

"If only the chocolates were filled with cyanide." Mandy thought

"Do you hate men or something?" Argent asked her

"No, just love." Mandy replied

"Well I don't have a boyfriend," Argent told her "and I'm not going around acting like I'm constantly on PMS."

"Valentines day is stupid!" Gaz ranted "Don't you people get it! All we get is stupid love letters, from stupid people, who say stupid gushy things, and do stupid boring crap no one cares about and watch stupid love-sick comedies and movies on TV and eat stupid chocolate till they get fat and die! All because they want to flont their stupid love on one day of the year when they can pretty much do it on any day. What makes stupid Valentines Day so friggin special? Its stupid!"

A Card fell out of Gaz's pocket, that seemed to be addressed to Zim. Gaz quickly picked it up and shoved it back in her pocket. The others looked on confused.

"Okay then," Raven said changing the subject by looking over to Ruby "how about you Ruby?"

"I like a boy with a skull for a head." Said Ruby

"I don't have many interests besides jumping on trampolines and having loads of dangerous fun." Iris answered

"My love is the day where I didn't get mauled by a leopard at the zoo." Misery told them "I'll cherise that forever."

"Great," Raven said annoyed "well this was a collossal waste of time. No one seems willing to enjoy Valentines Day just for what it is. Fine, I don't care. Its a dumb holiday anyway. Me and Beast Boy just use it as a special occasion to do something, well, special. But we can do that anyday. Why does love have to be expressed on one day only? With Beastboy, everyday is my Valentines Day."

"That," Argent added "and the holiday is a constant reminder to us singles, female and male alike, that we're completely alone with no one but ourselves to be with. Oh well, at least I have my stories on TV to get me through things."

"Lets not forget that its all a big marketing scam by the greeting card companies." Sam reminded them

Over on an opposing rooftop a sniper, with the logo of 'Hallmark' on his vest looked through his scope through a window where he can see Sam sitting. Over the radio the sniper says:

"I can take her out, right now."

"Hey look a penny." Sam said reaching down to grab it. As she bends down, a bullet flys by her head. Barely missing her.

"Oh Damn!" The sniper says and he runs off

"Well then its settled." Raven summed up "We don't hate Valentines day...we just don't see why we need to celebrate it if you're already dating someone you love."

"Or you're single and you have no one to celebrate with." Argent added

"Well that wraps up todays meeting everyone." Raven announced "Feel free to help yourselves to cake. Got it on special order from the banquet down the hall."

"Just say you swiped it." Jinx told her

"Fine, I did," Raven replied "but its not like they were eating it. They were too busy yammering on about budget cuts."

"Happy Anti-Valentines Day everybody!" Argent said aloud

"May we never be forced to celebrate such a pointless holiday if we don't want to." Raven added

"Amen!' Everyone replied

Just then a Ceiling tile falls on Misery and knocks her out

"Ow!" says Misery

"Oh Misery!" Ruby laughed

Raven leaned over to Jinx

"Make Sure Ruby gets the spiked glass." Raven told her "Theres dog urine in it."

"Gotcha." Jinx replied happily

* * *

So what do you guys think? I'm not quite sure about myself really. In any case its just a little filler for my next story really. Check back in a few days to see how if its up. In the meantime RxR this one. Thanks guys. 


	2. Chapter 2

Todays topic is a rather delicate one, also I need to censor the girls. They're vicious anger and pissed off additudes were pretty much sending this over the deep end. Can't say I blame them, this one is a doozy. By the way, if it ever gets confusing that I'm a guy writing from a girl's perspective look at it this way, S.H. Hilton and J.K. Rowling both wrote stories from boys perspectives. It is only logical that a man can do the same with the opposite sex. With that out of the way enjoy.

Edit: Trigon has been removed, my mistake

* * *

"Yeah hello welcome to another meeting of my little club." Raven said in a drab monotone, but still obviously pissed off voice "Everyone's here so screw roll call." 

"Someone stick a lead pipe up your butt Raven?" Jinx asked

"I'm just pissed is all. It has to do with today's topic." Raven explained

"For once some one in this room is on the same level of rage as me." Mandy said "Well except Gaz, but that's always expected."

"Shut up stupid." Gaz replied to Mandy

"Oh both of you idiots shut up for once!" Raven shouted "Jesus! All you friggin do is bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch! Why don't you just sit down and #$ing stop being so god damn menopausal on us you anti-social #$!"

Everyone stared at Raven as several lights overhead exploded, later after fixing them Raven calmed down.

"I'm sorry guys, its just, well…things have come up recently that I'm really pissed off at." Raven explained

"We can see." Argent replied "The rage actually blew up a nearby toilet stall. The janitor is gonna be busy for weeks."

"Why are you so mad Raven?" Ruby asked "Do you need a hug?"

"No." Raven said "That's the LAST thing I need."

"It wasn't something Beast Boy did was it?" Sam asked

"I wish," Raven said "it was something I found while surfing the net. Some F'tard on Newgrounds called Zone-Sama has been posting videos of me. Well, not videos OF me persay, animated flashes, you know computer drawn movies and crap."

"I know of them." Mandy acknowledged "Billy has several of them on that site. All of them featuring poorly drawn stick figures and a crappy techno music playing in the background."

"What are these movies of?" Argent asked

"Oh nothing really," Raven said calmly before shifting her eyes into an angry slant and speaking to them all in a loud, mad voice "just me getting f---ing tentacle raped by that ink monster from the Trouble in Tokyo movie!"

The entire room looked stunned, for several seconds no one said anything. Both Mandy and Gaz had their eyes wide open, Sam's mouth was quivering in disgust and Ruby and both her friends looked ready to puke. Misery was the first to do so.

"WHAT THE F—K!?!" Jinx screamed aloud

"Seriously, what she said." Argent replied

"Well my innocence is shot." Ruby said in a sad voice for once.

Misery was still puking and Iris was still trying to keep her lunch. As for Sam, Gaz and Mandy all three girls had basically exploded with anger and were throwing their chairs around the place, eventually everyone calmed down.

"Is this guy mental?" Sam asked "Who the f—k would make something like that?"

"The internet is full of sick bastards." Mandy told her "I had to explain that to Billy before he decided to visit his 30 year old e-mail buddy who offered him upside down Ice Cream cones."

"Is this his only video?" Jinx asked

"No, he recently put up another one." Raven told them "It features me getting raped by Slade!"

"Oh god!" Sam said shaking her head, over some of the previous disgust and anger from before. "What the hell kind of stupid movie is that?"

"I'd just like to point out that no one made you watch them Raven." Gaz told her "Although I still find it stupid and wrong."

"Well no one made me watch it," Raven said "but the very fact that it exists is sickening and demeaning to me. What is worse is that people had reviews saying they actually liked this bull crap!"

"Who would like that s—t?" Argent demanded

"The same people who take M-Rated fan stuff too f—king far, that's who!" Raven explained "The same arrogant assholes and disgusting bastards who make rape and un-consensual fanfics featuring everything from superheroes getting raped by villains to young kid characters getting violated by grown ups!"

"We're not going to get into those stupid Slade/Rae fanfics are we?" Jinx asked

"No just the ones that are incredibly sick and wrong and feature rape as their main feature." Raven clarified "So today's topic is M-rated to adult fan created stuff, when does it go too far?"

"Well the video you described does go too f—king far!" Sam said "I mean, whoever gets a rise out of watching young women, even if the women are cartoons, getting raped is just plain sick!"

"I can tell you why they do it though." Mandy said "The bastards are throw backs, chauvinists if you will. They like to express their dominance over women anyway they can, the best way to do that is by peddling swill like this. It's basically an excuse to say 'rape is okay, as long as it's being committed on an animated character', that way the assholes can get their jollies and not have to worry about getting arrested for it."

"I'll sum it up," Gaz said "they're all stupid old f—ked up male f—ks!"

"I just want to remind everyone that this only counts when we talk about rape and child molestation," Argent said "we're not attacking M-Rated stuff in general."

"Argent is right." Raven said "A lemon fanfiction story that doesn't feature anything more then two people who love each other having consensual sex is not demeaning to women. If it was all those crappy romance novels on the shelves would be banned by now."

"Well I know we're talking about rape fanfics," Sam said "otherwise I'd complain about all the lemons with me and Danny."

"Can we go?" Ruby asked "I need to take a long hot shower and wash all this vile stuff away."

"We stay until we're done talking Ruby." Raven told her "This is an important issue about how us characters are being treated by sexual deviants."

"Well I'd rather not think this has anything to do with me." Ruby said "I mean, we're an obscure Canadian TV show."

"You think that's gonna matter to those male pigs who peddle this s—t?" Mandy asked

"They hit everybody!" Sam said "Everybody!"

"Its always the same bull crappy story." Jinx started "One of us girls is doing their business as usual. Stopping crime or some crap. Then suddenly a well known or made up bad guy comes out of nowhere and just starts raping us!"

"And most of the time we just lie there and take it!" Argent added "And that's bulls—t! We are strong, able-bodied women and these stories make us out to be weak, fragile little girls who are powerless against men and unable to save ourselves."

"You know what the absolute worst part about some of these stories?" Mandy asked

"Oh you mean the clincher?" Sam asked "The part that tells us exactly what kind of person the author is?"

"Yeah," Mandy answered "the part where after it's all over and the girl has been violated she goes right around says…she liked it."

The entire room fell dead silent into angry mood. The janitor came by to ask the girls if they had extra floor cleaner but all he got was a collective stare of total disdain and rage that sent him reeling back and running away from the room, he would later quit his job and never return to the building, fearful of those eyes thirsting out for his death. Meanwhile back with the girls...

"Okay," Raven said "maybe we should try to be fair here. Is there any conceviable way that writing about rape in a fanfiction can be seen as NOT pornographic?"

"I guess there are a few ways." Sam began "For one you shouldn't try and make it pleasurable or suger coat it in anyway. The act is violent, cruel, inhuman and undignified. The woman CANNOT enjoy it, only an insane person enjoys beign raped. Rape is not something funny, nor is child molestation and there is no way you can make an act of rape funny. The only instances in where it could possibly be funny is when you create a situation that is absurd or completely out of the ordinary. When something like Tentacle rape is done it is a play right into a disgusting male fantasy. When a man physically holds down a women and violates her that is too real to be funny. Its is not absurd nor is it out of the ordinary. The tentacle scenario is just a disgusting fetish some men have that is lewd and incredibly pornographic, so much so that it is not funny. and since women expiernce rape like the one described in the second scenario often it is stupid to consider it funny since it is something many women deal with everyday."

"What if rape happens accidentally?" Jinx asked "Like in that Lemon Parody Black Mage AKA Corvus Corvade."

"That was different." Sam explained "That was a parody on M-Rated fanfics in general, it was funny because it took things way out of the realm of possibility and was completely absurd. So much so that the possibility of it happening in real life is rather small. There are no creams that make women sex slaves and the chances of someone thinking the reason you're lying in a friends bed means you're having a sleepover is implausible, especially in this day and age."

"When did you become such an expert stupid?" Gaz asked

"I took a sex ed course." Sam explained before continuing "What I'm trying to say is, rape is never funny when it is shown in a favourable light. When shown in a absurd and idiotic light, mostly on the part of the rapists, only then can it be funny. But the best way to do rape is do it seriously. Have it be described through the victim and not yourself, you need to remove yourself from that position and let the character tell that story. It is not your place to describe it, it would only seem pornographic and perhaps in too much of inpersonal light. Most importantly, and this applies to all authors, you need to actually talk to real rape victims in order to understand how it felt, how it made them feel like crap, how it demoralized and humilated them and how they felt powerless to do anything."

"I for one think this ridiculous rape stuff in fanfiction in other fandom media is not only demeaning for us," Mandy added "but for bad guys themselves. I mean, these are people with aspirations of world domination and destroying all who stand in their way. Tell me, have you ever seen Darkseid, Dr. Doom, Apocalypse, Mr. Sinister, Slade, Dr. Light, Brother Blood, Magneto, or any other villian of those high calibers try to rape someone? I mean, I'd like to think these guys have at least the moral judgement to determine that rape is seriously low, not to mention petty. These guys are supervillians, not thugs."

"Didn't Slade have sex with Terra in the comic?" Argent asked

"Yes, that was implied." Raven said "But Terra was a sadistic psycho lunatic bitch in that universe. Not to mention the infamous cigarette and nightgown scene only meant that SHE wanted to engage in the activity. Whether or not Slade accepted it is left up to debate."

"Doesn't General Rage make Slade seem like a child molester?" Ruby asked

"He had that whole singing number in the musical that talked about bedding you, Starfire and Terra." Misery added

Raven began to explain

"I think General Rage knows that the Slade in the cartoons and comics isn't a sexual predator." She said "He's just playing it up as a parody to how he's been represented by the fans of Teen Titans show. You know how many people out there actually think either Terra or I are in love with him? Seriously its insane! Its like these people don't get what a pedophile is! And when General Rage shows him like that he exaggerates Slade's actions to the point of absurdity. Do you really think Slade would go to a meeting about sex and tell everyone he's a pedophile? Besides, the Slade in our series was rather one sided and completely evil, bordering on eco-terrorist. The one from the comics was a grey character, one that Rage has more respect for anyway. If he was doing a serious story I'm sure he would present Slade like he was in the comics, not as he does in the parodies he makes."

"So lets get back to the crappy flash by this Zone-Sama guy." Jinx said "What happens?"

"Well I'll just say the animation is good, there all positive thoughts are out the window." Raven began "He uses scenes and dialogue from Trouble in Tokyo and the episode Birthmark in each flash respectively. He then illustrates his own pornographic fantasies over the original scene. Both flashes feature me being sexually tortured and its meant to be presented as a parody or comedy! Tell me what is exactly funny about a women being dominated by a man for his own sick sexual pleasure!?!"

"Nothing!" Came a collective shout from everyone in the room

"Exactly," Raven said "but apparently not everyone thinks that!"

Raven pulled up some cue cards

"Here are some quotes from some of the reviews of the flash" Raven said reading each card aloud "Here's asshole # 1:

unlike some peopole here I like hentai and Rape is legel if it is cartoon Rape...a little violent Sex is always fun...like someone else said...PLZ rape starfire too (or whatever her name was) Skirt easy access

"This guy has obviously never expierenced rape otherwise he'd probably have a different opinion on violent sex," Raven commented "Asshole # 2 writes:"

you have grean knowledge of sexual positions(hahah)...

"Questionable grammer aside you can tell this bozo is a man, no women would complement someone on their knowledge of sexual positions." Raven said before continuing "Asshole # 3 says this:"

**Yes YEs oh god YEs!!**

"F--ked up masturbater." Raven said sternly "Next asshole writes:"

**YES AS GOOD AS THE FIRST KEEP THEM "COMING" OR SHOULD I SAY HER and do one of them for the othere female titans**

"I'm not going to dignify his pig headed comments." Raven summed up "Here's another asshole:

**"Humor - "There is nothing you can do...to stop it!"**

"If thats considered humour for this crap then you really need some psychoanalysis." Raven said "Finale Asshole:"

And no people, Rape isn't cool, but having a sense of humor is

"For the f--king time, there is nothing funny about women, especially young women, getting violated by men!" Raven shouted "At least a few reviews suggested that he stop making rape crap and make something good for once. But apparently most of those people still gave him a ten."

"Why would these people actually think rape is funny?" Iris asked

"Because they're stupid." Gaz said

"That and they're overbearing pricks who wish to dominate women through their sexual prowess." Mandy added "See why I hate boys?"

"I think Raven said it best when she said that none of these people know how Rape feels." Jinx said "If you've ever been raped something like this is definetly not going to be funny to you. Even if your weren't its still rape! What woman would find it funny?"

"Hell we haven't been raped ever," Raven said "but we know enough from the stories and accounts of women who have been raped that there is nothing funny about it."

"Bottom line, people who think a man raping a woman can be funny are messed up severly in the cranium." Argent concluded

"So how do we solve this?" Sam asked

"Simple," Raven said "we've already started the first step. Getting people as pissed off and angry as us."

"And none of us are on our period either." Mandy added

"I say we burn the movie in a fit of rage." Gaz suggested

"As much as I'd like to string this Zone-Sama insensitive jerk up we can't." Sam said "We'd be no better then him."

"Thats why I prepose we write the administrator of Newgrounds, Tom Fulp." Raven began "Get him to take notice of this disgusting display of rape and female domination so prevelent on his site and get him to remove it. I also implore all female members of to ban this tripe and Zone-Sama for his disgusting display of male of domination."

"We are female animated characters, hear us roar!" Shouted Jinx

"Are we all agreed?" Raven asked

A collective yes shouted up from the room

"Good," Raven said "now before we make Zone-Sama's life a living hell lets all have some cookies."

"Can't screw up a prick's life on an empty stomach." Sam said

"How very true." Raven added

A note to gentle reader: Please, help us in screwing with Zone-Sama and f--k him over for how he is presenting rape as an acceptable form of pornography, especially child rape. Consensual sex in lemons is fine, but rape goes to far. Stop violence against animated and real women now! It all starts with you.


End file.
